Talk:Resistance Wiki
Adding something to the main page couldn't hurt, but I don't know how to make it look more appealing. Personone 02:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ideas I've seen other Wikia that have News sections included, which can also be used to notify members of projects the admins'd like us to do. Also, featured users and featured article columns would be interesting. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 09:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) 100 articles Hooray, we've reached 100! (Insert applause and Balloons here) This just in... We could use some sort of news section on here, for things like; Resistance 2 came out today, New Chimera Revealed; giant frog with only two legs and a gun in it's mouth (and an awesome gag reflex) http://resistancefallofman.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Hello_there_ugly%21.jpg. y'know, that sort of thing. Am I the only one with ideas? What we could use is a projects section; encourage editers to work on projects like multiplayer maps, de-stub-bing, etc. There aren't any articles on the multiplayer maps, so we should get to work on that. :Resistance 2 isn't out here in the UK yet, but when I have time I'm working through adding "universe" info from the games and tie-in websites... gaming info it's really my forte. But I agree that this wikia needs some serious work - even having a small number of contributors can work, but we need some firm rules and style guidelines, as well as a projects section so that we can organise our updates and collaborate. --BADavid 20:48, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Admins? Change name? It looks like this wiki's last admin has not edited since August. Do you feel there's anyone who edits regularly here who would make a good administrator? Remember, adminship is no big deal -- just a few extra tools to help in taking care of the wiki. Please discuss among yourselves, and let us know the results at Wikia:Wiki adoption requests so that we can give the tools to the users you decide on. Another question: I understand that there's now Resistance Fall Of Man (PS3), Resistance 2 (PS3) and Resistance Retribution (PSP). Do you feel this wiki should be renamed to just "resistance.wikia", so that it can more easily cover the whole series? I'd appreciate your thoughts. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 02:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I was thinking Resist-o-pedia, but... Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 03:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I agree, the name can be changed to whatever you guys like, but we do need more admins and moderators here, and I recommend people who visit and edit often.--Rgknight2346 09:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Like who? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:52, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I could apparantly try if you guys want,I visit this wiki about every week, and I did a couple of edits to try keep the right and accurate info on this wiki.--Rgknight2346 06:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) To all: Vote for who you think would make the best admin right here. That is, below here. Just write in their name and we'll invent some sort of tally system as we go. Remember; the fate of this wiki rests in your hands...fingers...keyboard...you know what I'm talking about. Vote below: News Well, appartently this is the news section. Ok then. I cruised over to the Resistance 2 website...and I was shocked and amazed to hear this: Both Map Packs for Resistance: Fall of Man are now free! If I had the money to buy a PS3 and if I coincidentally had R:FOM, this'd be the happiest day of my life! Latest Activity Is it just me, or is the recent changes timer off? Person1 19:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) 200 articles Hooray! We've reached 200 articles! And on News Years Day too. Kickass. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) vandalism We need someone to ban Hybridswimmer. He's vandalized the Black Ops and 1st Ranger Regiment articles three times. Person1 02:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way we could stop all the vandalism that's been happening? Person1 01:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Profile Editing How come people are allowed to edit others profiles?!! I've had mine edited by some idiot with the IP 74.4.55.135 and 74.4.63.128 is there any way to stop people who aren't the users themselves from editing profiles like banning the IP? ADMINSHIP Well this wiki really needs an admin, and I'm willing to become the Admin so we can bring this wiki to tip top shape.--Rgknight2346 11:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Also if I do become the admin (I don't know) I will need moderators who come on often.--Rgknight2346 12:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Methinks you'll make a superb Admin Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I thank you for your support, and I'd be happy(when I become admin) that you become a mod for this wiki ;), your doing such a great job.--Rgknight2346 20:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC)